Trouble at the Tides
by LifeBecameAScreenplay
Summary: A long night of drinking leads Sara into stealthily exploring boundaries. Smutty Quincest one shot.


**A/N: Not much to say about this aside from enjoy and as usual, forgive any minor grammatical errors please. :3 It's 8:30 in the morning and I've finally forced myself to finish this, wooo~**

**Try listening to Lifeboat by Lovage or Sugar by Wanderhouse. You won't regret it.**

**Enjoy. ;)**

**Trouble at the Tides**

**Tegan's POV**

A long night of drinking and fuckery leaves me turning in earlier than the rest tonight, knowing I'll need quite a few hours of undisturbed sleep to power through the eventfully hectic day awaiting me right around the bend at sunrise. I reluctantly say goodnight to friends I haven't seen in months, wishing a tight schedule wasn't a frequent issue of our new found success. But having been up since five o'clock this morning makes watching the clock strike one AM a particularly rough task on weary bones desperate for sleep, aching feet carrying me through the doorway of my hotel room and allowing my gaze to fall upon a queen size bed of pillow top comforters and coziness far beyond what I've become accustomed to on the bus, an audible groan of pleasure escaping me as I strip down to nothing but a pair of clingy boxer briefs and a sleeveless undershirt. I dive beneath covers as if diving into the ocean, allowing the tides of sleep to pull me under. It barely takes a moment after shutting my eyes before I've lost my battle with consciousness, drifting off into a drunken dream that I likely won't remember by morning.

**Sara's POV**

I'm not usually much of a drinker—that tends to be more of Tegan's game. But somewhere within catching up with old acquaintances we've both managed to consume more than we originally intended to, taking whiskey over wine just for the night, though Tegan's preference for tequila never fails her. She stumbled out of the bar around one, suggesting that I follow close behind despite the fact that we won't be needed until somewhere around ten the next morning. I'm lost in a conversation when she returns to her hotel room, though she reluctantly leaves Lindsey behind after a particularly public makeout session that has our company hooting and howling. LB's decided to stay and bullshit with Hesta and whoever happens to still be lingering around, telling Tegan she'd meet her in the morning. But something about my sister's typically honey coloured eyes turned amber leaves me bowing out quietly, following up the same hall and taking to my own room next door. I only drop in to grab something my swimming mind believes I'll need before slipping a spare keycard into Tegan's door, watching the small light above the handle illuminate green, granting me access to the desire that's shooting through my veins like a second flush of adrenaline.

The first thing that I take note of is how terribly dark it is in her room—curtains drawn closed to keep access light from streaming in and waking her. I can barely make out the sight of my own hand before my face in these shadows, and while sober Sara would be shaking this idea off entirely, the stealth of this entire situation charms inebriated me into improper behaviour. The alcohol steadily coursing through my bloodstream has me tiptoeing across the floor carefully as if treading thin ice, seeking out refuge in the sturdiness of Tegan's bed. As my shin collides with the mattress' rounded corner, I crawl onto its surface with bated breath and trembling hands as it sinks beneath my weight. Tegan shifts, though only slightly, beneath the sheets before disregarding the movement with a sleepy hum. My heart forces itself against the confines of my chest in an erratic rhythm as I straddle her outline blindly, wishing my eyes were capable of adapting to the darkness better than they have. But rather than complain, I allow my free senses to be enveloped in the warmth that Tegan's body gives off, the way her scent mixes with the heavy tequila that remains in the air and clings to her clothes. The fact that the weight in her bed has now taken to surrounding her leaves her moving about once again, a mumble of words I have to struggle to hear passing her lips. "Mm…came to stay the night after all, baby?"

Tegan's hand reaches back, caressing against the small of my back before her nails replace gentle fingertips. I wonder if she can feel how tense and rigid my body's become in fear of being found out, though I allow a sultry "mhm" to escape me, hoping the timbre is enough to match the sound that Tegan knows as Lindsey. I can make out the way she turns beneath me, moving from her stomach to her back, thankful that she doesn't reach for the glasses sitting beside her on the bedside table as her drunken hands take to exploring the trembling muscles in my thighs that encourages me to rock against her gently, the heat between us growing with the newly added friction. Her grasp finds the belt that's keeping my pants against my body, fumbling with the buckle for a moment before getting it to come undone just enough to tug it through each loop, tossing it aside haphazardly before beginning her battle with the button and zipper of my jeans. I hold back a chuckle, both at how desperately uncoordinated and ungraceful my twin is and at the fact that she's practically foaming at the mouth for sexual relief, despite still being partially held in slumber's grip. But once she forces the zipper down its track, I feel her hands hesitate as they brush against an unfamiliar sensation tucked away behind the fabric of my briefs. I can almost see her brow furrowing in confusion as she grips the bulge curiously before giggling sheepishly, a smile of relief taking to my lips. I haven't frightened her with what I opted to bring along. "That kinda night, hmm?" she mutters once again through the haze of sleepy craving that hangs in the air, to which I respond by giving her another low "mhm" as I find the hem of her undershirt, tugging it over her head and starting a pile of discarded clothing on the floor beside the bed. Greedily, my fingertips graze over the toned muscles of Tegan's taut stomach, gliding slowly up her sides and allowing my thumbs to tease at nipples that harden beneath my touch faster than I expected. Her breath catches in her throat as she arches into me, and the fight to deny her is nonexistent as I lean down to meet her silent pleas for more contact than I'm allowing, my lips pressing scattered and gentle kisses between her breasts and against protruding collarbones that I can't help but bite at playfully. I can only hope that she doesn't reach for my hair, unsure of how she has yet to catch on that I feel nothing close to the woman she believes I am. I reel away before she's capable of burying nimble fingers in locks of my hair, allowing my tongue to tease against her nipples just enough to draw a whimper out of her before returning to my straddling position at her waist. I'm left to strain my eyes through the darkness as Tegan expertly frees herself from the hold of her boxer briefs, taking my wrist and guiding my touch to the heat that radiates from between her muscular thighs. My lips fall apart as I struggle to catch the air I'm in desperate need of as I feel the wetness that's formed against her slit, a moan hanging in the space between us as she drives her hips forward in hopes of getting more than just a graze. "I'm so wet…" she whispers, her free hand dipping past the waistband of my underwear and beyond the silicone apparatus that I've strapped to my hips, eagerly applying pressure against a bundle of nerves hungry for her touch. I groan, unable to stay quiet as I press against her, my own fingers mirroring her actions against her clit that throbs at the brush of my fingertips. Her hands moves to work the fabric of my briefs down, just enough to leave them mid-thigh, before I can feel the flat end of the strap on pressing against me for a moment before being pulled away. My mind gathers in the darkness that Tegan's taken to stroking it, chills shooting down my spine like a jolt of electricity with goosebumps left in its wake. "Don't even put your fingers in first," she purrs, the nails of her free hand ghosting against the hyper sensitive skin of my prominent hipbones. "I just want you inside of me…"

The words of encouragement fall from Tegan's lips like honey as I pull away, just enough to work myself out of my briefs and allow them to join the growing pile of clothing on the floor before finding a comfortable kneeling position between her legs that she's bent at the knees on either side of me. When I reach for the toy between my legs, I'm surprised to feel that its somehow managed to become slick, a moment of thought allowing the realization to come that Tegan's reasoning behind stroking it was coating it enough to make herself comfortable. Breath hitched in my throat, I guide the tip inside of her, amazed at how easily it slides inside of her. A breathless moan leaves Tegan's head falling back against the pillow, her hands taking to my sides in hopes of assisting and guiding me. My tongue finds its way over lips hungry for Tegan's as I take her hips in my grasp, slowly beginning her descent into oblivion at the hands she believes are her lover's. I have no way of justifying my lewd actions, no way of explaining my reasoning behind taking Lindsey's place. I'm greedy. I'm drunk. I'm lonely and in love with someone who could never be mine. I'll compile excuses later. I want nothing more than to bask in the feeling of slowly increasing resistance with each thrust that I deal to my twin for now. I want us to crumble into ruins together in the sanctity of darkness that is incapable of judgment and shields us from those who are. The safety within my safety net leaves me with a boost of courage that I lack otherwise, my lips colliding with Tegan's just enough to exchange all the words I've left unsaid, hoping they get through to a heart that longs for me just as mine longs for her.

Snaking her legs around my waist, she pulls me closer, forcing me deeper as her entire body tenses, a guttural moan escaping parted lips swollen from biting. Her chest rises and falls with heavy and scattered breaths as nails sink into my shoulder blades, digging as far as they possibly can into my flesh. For a moment I almost hope that she hurts me. I want to be left with marks to remember her by come morning.

We've found a perfect rhythm now, my hips rolling in waves to meet the way she eagerly moves against me. Each thrust provides frustrating friction against my clit that leaves me trembling in anticipation of an orgasm that will surely be brought on by Tegan's. We've always been in sync, and I don't see how this moment would be any different or how it would force us into tripping over a beat. If anything, we're more connected now than we ever have been, and thought we're both lost in a flustered state of inebriated passion, I wonder if she can tell that it's me on top of her. She hasn't said Lindsey's name once, hasn't called out for her the deeper I force myself into her. And with every push of my hips, with every pull that her hands give me to reel us closer together, there's a familiar burning in the pit of my stomach that won't let up, begging me to surrender. The way Tegan's breaths increasingly grow heavier and more erratic, the more she squirms and writhes against the sheets that absorb traces of our taboo endeavor as a reminder for morning. I want to take it slow, want to offer every part of myself to her, but it doesn't seem that it's taken long at all to get Tegan nearing the brink. I assume that it's the alcohol, forcing away any thought or idea that perhaps LB had gotten her going beforehand. I want to believe that it's nothing more than her desperate craving for me that she's been tucking away until now, until she felt safe enough in the embrace of darkness to allow herself to give in.

"Harder," she breathes, saving me from the inevitable road my mind was wandering towards. I quickly oblige, my hands taking to her shoulders as I allow myself to drive as deep as I possibly can, prominent hipbones meeting hers with every thrust that I deal out. Each is met by a huff for air, as if I'm taking every last breath from her lungs and she's openly allowing me to do so. Each thrust has her legs squeezing me tighter, each muscle of her flawless body constricting as if struggling to keep a grip to avoid falling. I wish I could see her face through the shadows now, studying the way her mouth falls open while her eyes squeeze shut—or perhaps they roll back in anticipation of what's to come—the way veins and tendons protrude from skin glazed over with sweat, actively seeking out kisses or loving bites that will leave her marked under closer inspection of the sun. And as desperately as I want to brand her with my love and affection, I know not to allow myself to do something so reckless, instead committing the sounds and feelings to memory in hopes of storing them away forever.

A chance at changing the angle I'm entering her at, my hands hold my weight as they take to the mattress on either side of her head, positioning me over her as my hair sweeps across my face as a second guard of protection to seal my true identity shut. It seems that the small change is enough to push Tegan against her last barrier, the first thrust I deal her being the one that has her fingers clawing at the nape of my neck. She struggles beneath me, attempting to fight off the brink of oblivion she's quickly approaching, pushing her body against mine for the comfort of skin on skin. Though my skin is unfamiliar to her, the sheer heat we both give off offering to conceal that fact. The way her moans and guttural groans have turned to full on whimpers and cries are enough to alert me that she's close, though her words only confirm my suspicions. "Make me c-cum, baby…"

Her words play against my ears like fuel to the fire that's simply growing beyond my control in the pit of my stomach, hot breath teasing the most sensitive skin of my neck as she allows her lips to graze against it before sinking her teeth into me. I let a moan slip past my lips as they tumble apart, my entire being trembling in both fear and anticipation. I don't want her to recognize my perfume that's blended with the heavy scent of alcohol and bar atmosphere, I don't want her to notice that the sound of my moans likely aren't anywhere near the sounds of Lindsey's. But I can't keep myself from letting them out, each time growing louder as hers grow hungrier. Nails clawing down my back, I can't hold off of pleading. "Cum for me…"

It's all the encouragement that Tegan needs, though I continue thrusting into her anyway as her walls constrict around toy I knew she'd like. Her hands grip at my sides, fingers pressed flat against the small of my back as she hopelessly tries to force me even deeper than I've already managed to bury myself. I'm amazed at just how tight she's managed to squeeze, the resistance I'm met with as I try to pull out being enough to keep me inside of her. Without a moment of hesitation, Tegan's lips crash against my own in hopes of muffling the cry that escapes her as she finally relinquishes herself to the abyss of euphoria, constricting my entire body in the grip of her own as she practically screams a name that's likely fallen from her lips more than anybody else's. But it isn't the name that I'm expecting to hear.

"Sara!"

My own name hits my ears like I've never quite heard it before, the sound ringing like a train ready to barrel into me. I force myself to breathe as I gasp for air, the mere idea of my sister screaming my name in the throes of passion hurling me straight over the brink with her. She's quick to reach down between my legs, easing two fingers inside of me and curling them up against the spot that's aching for release, a few works of her fingertips leaving her entire hand to be drowned in my relief. "Tegan…" I breathe, collapsing against her and clinging for dear life as we fall together, my mind number than it ever has been. I feel as if my entire world has somehow managed to spin out of control, but just as always, Tegan's there to protect me from the unknown.

Unexpectedly, she reaches beside her as our breathing slows together, hearts working to beat in time once more as she turns the light switch upwards, revealing my identity to her squinting eyes. Shame hazes over orbs identical to her own as I look anywhere but directly into her gaze, though she simply smiles gently and pushes the hair that's managed to cling to my forehead away. An affectionate kiss finds my lips and saves me from the tides of anxiety washing over me, replacing them with warmth of an afterglow instead. I finally manage to pull myself away as she assists in undoing the buckles of the harness around my waist, and as I move to push to my feet half expecting to leave in shame, Tegan's hand grabs for my wrist and drags me back into the bed beside her, arm draping around me as she reels my body against hers, our curves meeting perfectly like puzzle pieces finding their match. "Goodnight, Sara," she mumbles against my ear as her fingers flip the switch of the light downwards, once again surrounding us in darkness. "See you in the morning."


End file.
